


Camp

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Mortal AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Reyna are camp counselors at a camp. Mortal au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camp

Reyna loved Leo but teaching a wilderness survival class with him was not something she wanted to do.

Mainly when he started telling kids how to make a fire.

"Now if the original way doesn't work pray that you have Amazon Babe here. Her body is pretty hot." Leo smirked.

"Well Elf has a head full of hot air. That should keep the whole world warm for years to come. I blame him for global warming." Reyna placed her chin on top of Leo head.

The campers all giggled at the pair.

*****

Leo didn't want to teach kids how to ride horses. It's not that he didn't like horses, he just doesn't know how to ride them.

But then Reyna said she was teaching with him.

"Reyna why do you like riding horses? Isn't riding me enough?" Leo asked before the campers started coming to the stables.

"Leo! A kid could have heard you!" Reyna hissed at him.

"Sorry, I love you my tall hot chocolate." Leo smiled at her.

"I love you too, little flame." She kissed his cheek.

*****  
Someone hugged Reyna from behind.

Too tall to be Leo.

Reyna turned around and pinned the person to the ground.

Then she recognized them.

It was Leo but he was wearing heels.

"You're an ass." Reyna said.

"I know. I have the weirdest boner right now." Leo smirked.

"Kinky. But you're not getting any today." Reyna kissed his neck.

*******

Reyna aimed a water gun at Leo.

Her cabin was gonna win this team.

Then she felt the water balloons hit her back.

She turned around to see Nyssa, Leo's little sister one of his campers, smiling.

"Good job! Now let's go tell the others that cabin nine won once again." Leo cheered.

*****

Leo ran through the woods with his cabin flag in his hand. He had just stolen it back from one of Reyna's campers. 

Then he tripped on a wire.

Reyna's feet came into view.

"Looks like you lose agian Valdez." Reyna sneered.

*****

Reyna snuggled up to Leo.

All the camp counselors were hanging out around the fire. 

All the campers were asleep.

Tomorrow would be the last day. 

She and Leo would go back to calling every night and Skype until winter break.

Leo was gonna visit her in San Francisco.

Last year Reyna went to New York City.

This was their first year as camp counselors.

They were just two campers two years ago. And they hated each other.

Now Reyna couldn't imagine life without him.


End file.
